Cálido Amor
by Akanescarlata
Summary: El pasado, es sólo eso, pasado. El presente, es una fuente inagotable para buscar la felicidad...y Akane al fin lo entenderá


Un breve Oneshot, de mis queridos Akane y Ryoga...:)

(Ranma 1/2 pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi)

-Qué pasaría si Ranma no volviera… ¿has pensado en eso Akane?-

-No, porque sé que volverá-. Akane respondió sin titubear, pero en su pecho algo se retorcía levemente, algo así como un augurio de esperas vanas.

Kasumi y su hermana menor charlaban en la habitación de ésta, en una atmósfera de resguardo e intimidad que enmarcaba siempre sus conversaciones. Súbitamente fueron interrumpidas.

-¡Akane! baja rápido, tu querido Ryoga vino a visitarte!-

Nabiki gritó haciendo una pausa en la lectura de su revista de chismes favorita, mientras hacía pasar al muchacho al vestíbulo.

-¡Ya voy!-

Akane bajó presurosa las escaleras, pensando en que su amigo hubiera llegado a la hora, era realmente un milagro que debía ser premiado. Por ello, cuando llegó junto a él le dio un gran abrazo, diciendo entre risas, que esta vez ella se haría cargo de pagar la comida que disfrutarían. El muchacho sólo atinó a sonreír en medio de tanta cercanía y abrazos. Inmediatamente Akane fue por su bolso, dejando un aleteo incesante en el corazón de su amigo.

"Ay esta niña, no se da cuenta como tiene de enamorado al pobre Ryoga" pensaba Nabiki

-Nos vamos, ¡vuelvo en la tarde!-

Se fueron caminando bajo un sol que apenas entibiaba la atmósfera otoñal, pero que llenaba de luz los rincones de Nerima. Últimamente Akane y Ryoga se veían bastante seguido, conversaban, se reían, él la mimaba con regalos como de costumbre, ella agradecía enternecida, y paso a paso cultivaban una relación de intimidad, que poco a poco llenaba esos vacíos de la existencia cotidiana…poco a poco se iban enlazando sus vidas.

Ese día transcurrió una tarde agradable, y una vez más, la despedida les dejaba una sensación de desamparo, una mutua añoranza de cercanía.

-Ven a buscarme el fin de semana, hay una película que quiero ver, y podemos ir juntos Ryoga-

-Claro! Vendré el sábado en la tarde como a las 4, ¿está bien?

-Sí, te espero entonces.

Y con una sonrisa la despedida sembraba esperanzas en el muchacho, y dejaba una sensación de primavera en Akane.

-Vaya hermanita, que sonriente te ves…mmm… ¿será que tenemos un nuevo cuñado?-

-Nabiki!, no digas cosas que no son reales!- y mágicamente la sonrisa de Akane se desdibujó

Quizás no era improbable un nuevo cuñado. Ranma había iniciado un viaje hacía ya 3 años y medio. La espera era ingrata…ya casi se desdibujaban de la mente de Akane los recuerdos cotidianos; la frescura de su presencia, y una melancolía desgastante se apoderaba de cada una de sus células, cada día que pasaba sin saber nada de él. Sin embargo, esta cálida amistad con Ryoga se iba transformando en algo más, y de paso transformaba los sentimientos de Akane, siendo un salvavidas en ese mar de angustia y nostalgia por Ranma.

-Si?, Ryoga!, que bueno oírte…sí, sí puedo ayudarte a preparar el examen, quieres que vaya a tu casa?, ok, en una hora estoy allá-

-Vaya, que linda amistad tienen Akane y Ryoga, se ve que se llevan bien- Pensaba en voz alta Kasumi.

-Amistad?, yo veo que hay algo más…¿será que mi hermanita pretende ignorar lo "obvio"?- añadía Nabiki, poniendo énfasis en la obviedad de todo ello.

Y mientras tanto, Ryoga cultivaba cada día más sus esperanzas…eran amigos, compartían bastante, pero aun así el nerviosismo de la cercanía de quien amas en silencio lo inundaba siempre junto a Akane, le hacía torpe, y tierno y vulnerable, casi como un niño. Y por su parte Akane se sorprendía de sentirse genuinamente feliz estando con Ryoga, parecía que cualquier cosa que hacían juntos era agradable, que cada minuto juntos le llenaba de experiencias que ponían su mente en el presente, sólo en el presente.

Un buen día cuando Akane caminaba por una calle atestada de gente, ensimismada y ajena al bullicio, observó a una pareja besándose despreocupadamente; casualmente él llevaba una trenza y ella el cabello corto. Bastó la imagen para desatar sentimientos y dudas como avalancha en su mente "Ranma…¿en verdad vale la pena seguirte esperando?... ¿Qué significa realmente él para mi?... ¿Realmente puedo querer a alguien ingrato, a alguien que está junto a mi tan sólo como recuerdos?, ¿por qué pierdo mi tiempo de esta manera si este idiota no aparece!?

Cuando llegó a su casa se puso a llorar tan solo cruzar el umbral. Corriendo subió a su habitación y se lanzó sobre su cama. "Ya basta, basta, basta, cómo puedo ser tan tonta!, este tiempo ha sido perdido, qué demonios estoy esperando!…" Lágrimas salían a borbotones desde sus ojos, como si las hubiese estado conteniendo desde hace un tiempo infinito. Esa catarsis acuosa parecía indicar el cierre de algo, junto con una determinación nueva…cada gota era un dejar ir, que renovaba fuerzas en la muchacha, fuerzas para dar vuelta la página.

-¡Akane, es Ryoga, al teléfono!-

-¡Ok, en seguida contesto!-

Un llamado telefónico podía ser un milagro. Al cabo de un rato, Akane nuevamente tendida en su cama pensaba: "Mañana saldremos otra vez…esto es extraño...tenemos tanta cercanía…yo lo extraño si no lo veo…Ryoga, tú me reconfortas tanto...tu voz en el teléfono fue la mejor medicina contra esta tristeza que me estaba golpeando".

Luego de la cena de esa noche, al levantarse todos, Akane permaneció en la mesa, en una especie de trance indescifrable, una ensoñación que no pasó inadvertida para su padre. Soun al volverse, se sentó junto a su hija. Rodeando amablemente su espalda con su brazo, la devolvía a la Tierra, y al mismo tiempo inquiría una respuesta.

-Hija mía, he notado que divagabas, y desde un tiempo te noto preocupada…sucede algo?-

Akane sólo lo miró con un brillo en los ojos que denotaba el vaivén de sus preguntas, y las profundas emociones bailando en su interior.

-No padre, no es nada-

-Akane, yo solo quiero que seas feliz…hace tiempo dejó de importarme lo que suceda con el dojo de la familia…hace tiempo que tu corazón es libre de elegir, claro, si tú así lo quieres…-

Al oír esas palabras, Akane no pudo aguantar un sollozo que salía de su garganta, que fusionaba sentimientos de tristeza, rabia, y frustración. Su padre la abrazó de un modo tierno, tal como lo hacía cuando ella era una niña, y se quedaron así el tiempo necesario para que la joven derramara en sus lágrimas todos esos sentimientos en los que rondaba Ranma. De ese modo, algo se vaciaba, y el corazón se refrescaba, justo de la forma necesaria para abrirse a un nuevo amor.

Eran las 9 de la noche de un Sábado; las calles se hallaban más o menos desiertas, perfectas para aclimatar la afable caminata de Akane y Ryoga. Paso a paso, repiqueteaba por enésima vez, el sermón en la cabeza del muchacho: "Debo ser fuerte, voy a confesarle de una vez lo que siento por ella, ¡lo haré!"

Conversaban y reían despreocupadamente durante el trayecto, pero se quedaron callados de una manera tensa, justo en la entrada de la casa de los Tendo, frente a frente y sin cruzar el umbral. Parecía que Ryoga no podía decir a Akane lo que tanto ansiaba, y al mismo tiempo ese silencio previo era una forma de lenguaje, que envolvía a Akane como premonición, teñida de sensaciones de nerviosismo y ansiedad.

Se miraron a los ojos, y entonces comprendiendo que las palabras no eran la vía, Akane titubeó, y con una sonrisa nerviosa dijo "Adiós Ryoga", creyendo que al dar la media vuelta, podría huir de sus confusas sensaciones. Pero con una valentía sobrehumana, él la tomó por el brazo, y volteándola la besó en los labios. Sin decir media palabra y temblando, nacía una Akane y moría otra, pues ella se dejaba besar, y de paso, se aventuraba a la caída libre que era comenzar a amar otra vez. Y aquel beso fue correspondido de tal modo, que Ryoga sintió que toda su vida fue un maldito sueño y la única y verdadera realidad era la sensación de esa bendita y resbaladiza boca recibiendo la suya.

"Esta no es la forma en que pensé declararte mi amor…pero es perfecto".

"Ryoga…este sentimiento… ¡no dejes de besarme nunca!"

Al parar de besarse, ninguno levantó la mirada, ambos rostros enrojecidos, sintiéndose en una especie de sueño surrealista. Al rato de permanecer en ese espeso silencio, Akane habló tímidamente:

-Uhm…te veo mañana, ¿verdad?-

-Sssi, sii! ma-mañana…y pasado mañana! Y en realidad, cada vez que tú quieras Akane!-

-Ajá…nos vemos entonces- y corriendo velozmente Akane desaparecía de la novelesca escena, con el corazón retumbándole en los oídos y la cara ardiéndole.

A partir de ese momento, la vida daba un giro para ambos, una oportunidad de ser felices, realmente felices.

Que sensación tan placentera para Akane sentirse protegida entre los fuertes brazos de Ryoga. Bueno, no podía negar que las primeras veces el deja-vu de un abrazo de Ranma se apareció, pero fueron ganando terreno las sensaciones que le provocaba Ryoga. Esa mezcla de su perfume, su risa siempre nerviosa, sus brazos temblorosos que siempre daban paso a un calor protector y firme.

¡Tan desbordante era el amor de Ryoga, que se derramó y se derramó, hasta inundar el corazón de Akane!

Recostada sobre el muchacho, una mañana de Domingo Akane recordó una enseñanza budista que decía: "La única forma de soltar el pasado, es permanecer en el presente, completamente, con el corazón abierto".

Definitivamente, Ryoga era el presente. Un hermoso e impagable presente.


End file.
